the lost father
by Ginger Flowerz
Summary: What a turn in her life who could have ever guessed that HE would be her father, or that her mother hadn't always been so cold.


**OK I got inspiration from the dream I had awhile ago where fuwa okami was yelling at kyoko saying that she never loved her either because she was the child of a demon and stuff so I just had to write it.**

 **If your wondering why I am posting this while all my other story's at on hiatus its because it was already written and I wanted to post it before I forget and it got deleted. Sorry this one is also on hiatus.**

* * *

When I arrived at the president's office, he said "Hello Mogami-Kun! We appreciate you coming here. Now we are only waiting for one more person. Please sit down anywhere you would like."

That's when I noticed that the goofy president wasn't wearing a silly costume, he was wearing a black suit with a deep red tie.

I looked around and saw who was there for the first time; there was Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san, Moko-san, Chiori-chan, Father, and his wife Julie.

I chose to sit next to Ren.

I walked over to him.

"May I sit here?"

"Yes."

Before I sat down the door opened again.

I was shocked at who I saw- Fuwa Okami and my mother Seana Mogami.

Seana started, "Wow, I didn't know that a failure demon child could have so many friends."

I looked down.

"What gives you the right to talk to my daughter like that?"

I heard Father and Julie say at the same time.

Seana glared at them.

"Your daughter? I happen to remember carrying her in my womb for nine months and spending four hours in labor pushing her through my pelvis. So she is mine, but if you want the failure demon child, go ahead take her."

They were shocked into silence much like everyone else.

I lifted my head up and got down on the floor in dogeza.

"I am sorry for burdening you."

I stood up.

She slapped me hard across the cheek with the back of her hand.

I touched my hand to my cheek and looked at it, I was bleeding.

She glared at me.

"Did I tell you to get up. Back on the floor NOW!"

I started crying as I got back on the floor.

Then Ren pulled me up into his arms and with a gentle face.

"It will be okay... hush now its alright... everything's gonna be just fine my princess."

Seana sneered "Hmm... the number one bachelor of Japan is wrapped around the ugly ducklings finger. What did she do, put out?"

Ren was gone.

He was now wearing that murderous grin like when he lost control when we played Cain and Setsu.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Moko-san and Chiori-chan sporting the same look about to say something.

I calmed down and forced a smile and spoke to them.

"Its okay this is just the way we communicate."

Then I turned to Fuwa Okami.

"Okami-san why are you here?"

She looked kind of like she was in pain.

"Well we are here to explain to you some changes that will take place to your body."

She looked down at her watch, "Right about... now."

Then pain shot through my body and I fell to the floor and everything faded to black.

I opened my eyes and I was greeted by Julie, Kuu, and Ren's worried faces I stood up and noticed I was somehow a little bit taller now.

My forehead could just barely reach the crook of Ren's neck.

Then I caught a glance at my hand.

My fingernails had turned into kind-of short claws.

By now, I was starting to freak out.

"I need a mirror right now!" I demanded.

Ren took a picture of me and then showed me the screen.

I saw a beautiful woman with silver hair and dog ears in that hair, she also had fangs and a familiar set of golden eyes.

Then I realized that it was me.

I looked down at the rest of my body.

The tee-shirt was really tight as my breasts had grown, where I had been an A-cup before I now appeared to be a C or D-cup.

My hips had also gotten a little wider.

I screamed.

"HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?"

Seana looked like she had seen a ghost, and with tears in her eyes she wailed "I'm sorry Inuyasha! Its all my fault isn't it? I'm the one who left! But I couldn't stand the way you swiched between me and Kikyo that stupid dead priestess! So, I gave you my virginity. I was 15. I knew better! But I had to do something that Kikyo couldn't!"

Then she ran out of the room crying.

Everyone tore their gaze from the door and looked expectantly at Fuwa Okami.

She started "Well I guess I should explain... Kyoko do you know the story of the Shikon Jewel?"

I thought for a second "The one where Kagome the reincarnated priestess teams up with the half demon Inuyasha and friends to keep the Shikon Jewel shards from evil?"

"Yes."

"What about it?"

"Well... to put it bluntly, your mom's real name is Kagome Higurashi and your dad is the half demon Inuyasha."

"What! How is that even possible?"

"Magic."

"I knew magic existed. What was that other stuff she was talking about?"

* * *

 **This starts a story so all of this is Fuwa okami narrating**

* * *

"It all started 568 years ago when Inuyasha fell in love with a kind hearted priestess named Kikiyo. The priestess loved him too, but they could never be together for she was a priestess. So, they hung out as friends and the priestess convinced him to use the jewel to turn completely human. On the day they decided to turn him human, someone used magic to look like him and terrorized the town and dealt the priestess a fatal blow. With the last bit of her strength she shot an arrow into his shoulder pinning him to a tree in a deep slumber.

Fifty years later a Kagome "fell" into a magical well that transported her 500 years in the past. She met the rude Inuyasha pinned to a found out that she was the reincarnation of Kikiyo. The jewel got broken, and they worked together to get all the shards back and met friends along the way. A few weeks after the start of their journey an evil witch resurrected the Kikiyo almost killing Kagome in the process. After Kikyo learned about what really happened, she decided to go get revenge on the person who impersonated Inuyasha and did all those terrible things.

Without Kikyo around, Inuyasha and Kagome got closer and they soon began to care for each other, but Inuyasha never got over Kikyo and always chose her over Kagome. Kagome agonized over it every time and soon devised a plan. That night after the Shikon Jewel was fixed, she did something Kikyo couldn't do she gave him her virginity. The next day Inuyasha saw Kikyo again. So Kagome ran away back to her own world. She moved away and changed her name. When she discovered she was pregnant, she started to resent the child and as it grew so did the resentment and she grew cruel. When she realized she was causing trouble for the child of her beloved, she gave her daughter to her closest friend and left."

* * *

 **end of the narration**

* * *

"What a tragic story!" The president exclaimed.

I ignored him.

"But why is my body changing now?"

"Ohh because of a medicine that supresses demon blood for 18 years."

* * *

 **also I should probably mention that the reason no one else is speaking is because they are all in shock because of the transformation. sorry they will recover in the next chapter. ^_^**


End file.
